


Thanks

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #16: Thanks</p><p>In which Loki does something unselfish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

Tony know full well that Loki is bottom line a selfish creature. And he doesn’t blame him for it because he knows he’s like that too.

That’s why it’s so surprising when Loki goes out of his way, just to do something for Tony.

It’s late in the evening and the paperwork’s been piling up and Pepper will flay him alive if he isn’t done by tomorrow, so he’s sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table and tablet in hand as he goes through file after file after file when a pair of cool hands settle on his shoulders and begin massaging his tense muscles, thumbs sweeping over his nape.

“Loki,” Tony huffs. “I can’t right now, I’m busy.” Because things like this always leads to sex and he really has to be done, even if the shoulder rub is just what he needed.

“I know,” is Loki’s simple answer and it confuses Tony. Why doesn’t he sound the least bit annoyed?

“…what?” he asks, stilling his movements.

“You just looked like you needed it,” comes the response.

Huh.

“Of course, I could always cease the massage if it does not please you.”

Ah, much more like it.

“No. No, it’s okay. I appreciate it.”

They continue their respective work in silence until Loki kisses the top of his head a while later and retreats without a word and Tony is filled with an odd kind of warmth.

That’s the last time Tony sees Loki in three weeks.


End file.
